A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting systems, more specifically, a portable light that can be placed within a purse or handbag and of which illuminates the interior.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an illumination assembly that has a sleek overall appearance that is simply dropped into a bottom of a handbag or a purse and of which illuminates when touched by an end user; wherein a plurality of light emitting diodes adorn an exterior surface of the device; a timer is located on an end of the device and can adjust the duration of illumination of the light emitting diodes; and wherein the device may include a plurality of individual light pods that illuminate upon receipt of a wireless signal after use of the touch sensor.
The Dayton et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0204258) discloses a system and method for navigating in low light and may comprise providing a light integrated in an object, associating the light with a power source, associating the light with a motion and light sensitive trigger, and powering the light when the motion-trigger senses motion and the light-trigger senses low light. However, the system and method are directed to offering low light in navigation and not an accessory that fits within a handbag or purse and when touched by an end user illuminates for a predefined amount of time.
The Tait Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,689) discloses a touch-activated purse illumination assembly having a base unit housing a circuit assembly, a power source, and at least one elongated light emitting portion. However, the illumination assembly fails to include a timer or circuitry as disclosed below.
The Kuelbs Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,787) discloses an outdoor lighting system wherein a wireless receiver and transmitter pair may be utilized to allow an operator to use a wireless command signal to change the operating state. However, the lighting system is not directed to an illumination assembly that has a sleek overall appearance that fits within a handbag or purse and when touched by an end user illuminates for an amount of time designated by the timer.
The Abel et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,313) discloses a flashlight that is adapted to allow electric current to flow from the power source through the light source when both of the two nodes are abutted by a user's hand, activating the flashlight without further manipulation required by the end user. Again, the flashlight is not directed to an illumination assembly that has a sleek overall appearance that fits within a handbag or purse and when touched by an end user illuminates for an amount of time designated by the timer.
The Biggs et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,057) discloses a touch initiated light module that may be used to illuminate a purse. However, the touch initiated light module is integrated into a side surface of a handbag or purse and not simply dropped inside of a handbag or purse and upon touching by an end user illuminates for an amount of time that can be adjusted via a timer located on an end of the housing.
The Guerrieri Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,771) discloses a light stick formed from an elongated, light-transmitting member having a plurality of grooves formed in it's exterior surface and an aperture at one end for receiving a light source, such as a light emitting diode. However, the light stick does not have a means to illuminate upon being touched by an end user, or include a timer to adjust the duration of illumination when touched by an end user.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an illumination assembly that has a sleek overall appearance that is simply dropped into a bottom of a handbag or a purse and of which illuminates when touched by an end user; wherein a plurality of light emitting diodes adorn an exterior surface of the device; a timer is located on an end of the device and can adjust the duration of illumination of the light emitting diodes; and wherein the device may include a plurality of individual light pods that illuminate upon receipt of a wireless signal after use of the touch sensor. In this regard, the light pod system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.